


Clever

by RemembrancerLirael



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemembrancerLirael/pseuds/RemembrancerLirael
Summary: “I trust him because he’s like you. Except with dating and dancing.”
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 16





	Clever

The Doctor felt his heart tug. Rose wanted this pretty boy as a distraction. He couldn’t blame her for that. She was impossibly young. It was daft to believe she would wait for him. For a moment, he could hold her. That would have to be enough.

Jack’s voice rang out, and they quickly separated.

There was work to do, planets to save. Rose thought him so clever, sweeping in to save the world again, but no. A cleverer man would let her go to her pretty boy.

The Doctor wasn’t a man. And he wasn’t _that_ clever. Not today.


End file.
